L'Âme des Fauves
by DeiVanitas
Summary: Au plein cœur d'une bataille, le farouche Enarion, chef du clan nommé la Meute, rencontre Aselan, assassin elfe de sang blessé. Une croisée des chemins qui engendre une féroce rivalité dans laquelle vont se précipiter les protagonistes: une confrontation où se mêlent brutalité et passion. ! YAOI !
1. Présentations des Personnages Principaux

_L'Âme des Fauves_

Présentations des Personnages Principaux

Acte I

**Aselan**

Race : Elfe de sang

Genre : Masculin

Âge Elfique : 76 (~21 ans)

Taille : 1,84m

Poids : 65kg

Spécialités : Meurtre, Poison, Dagues

Histoire : Né à Brise-Clémente, orphelin depuis l'assaut du Fléau sur le royaume de Quel'Thalas, Aselan a vécu une grande partie de sa vie sous sa propre autorité. Durant son enfance, il rejoignit un groupe de bandits avec quelques survivants de guerre comme alternative à l'enrôlement dans l'armée du prince Kael'Thas. Il survécut en dépit d'une situation désastreuse, bien que pour cela il dût achever nombre de ses frères afin de se nourrir de leur force arcanique, évitant ainsi la folie et la mort.

Après le rétablissement du royaume sous l'égide du régent Lor'themar et l'adhésion des sin'dorei à la Horde, Aselan s'exila. Il trouva dans un premier temps refuge chez ses nouveaux alliés, à Fossoyeuse, où il renforça ses connaissances dans les techniques de meurtre furtif. De brigand à vagabond, de vagabond à assassin, Aselan jura fidélité à la Dame Noire, voyant en elle un moyen de parvenir à se venger du Fléau mort-vivant et à trouver sa place dans ce monde. Une place qu'il cherche encore à acquérir...

Description : Grand, fin et souple, son corps entraîné et agile permet à Aselan nombre de prouesses et d'acrobaties. Il est très souvent vêtu d'un ensemble en cuir noir ainsi que d'un masque lui dissimulant une moitié de visage. Ses longs cheveux sont devenus blancs après des années à combattre l'addiction à la magie dont il souffrait. Sa peau est pâle et ses yeux, d'un vert vif, adressent à leurs ennemis un regard empli de malice et de haine.

Tempérament : Du fait de son passé, Aselan est extrêmement autonome et n'obéit qu'à lui-même. Peu loquace, il peu paraître extrêmement froid pour quiconque ne le connaît pas. Il s'avère pourtant être plein de surprises pour qui sait le comprendre...

**Nayris**

Race : Elfe de sang

Genre : Masculin

Âge Elfique : 71 (~19 ans)

Taille : 1,75m

Poids : 58kg

Spécialités : Dagues, Poison, Manipulation

Histoire : Tout comme Aselan, Nayris fut privé d'énormément de choses suite à l'assaut du Fléau sur Quel'Thalas. Cependant, il n'a jamais été aussi doué pour le meurtre que le premier mais a tout de même réussit à trouver un rôle à sa convenance : conseiller et confident d'Aselan. Nayris a développé une certaine attirance pour l'assassin. Ce dernier, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas survécu sans les précieuses recommandations de Nayris, le laisse parfois l'utiliser à des fins plus intimes...

Description : Nayris a gardé des airs de bambin, d'où une apparence frêle et innocente. Son regard est perçant, et ses lèvres souvent affichent un sourire aiguisé. Ses cheveux mi-longs d'un noir bleuté encadrent un visage d'une blancheur opaline. Il conserve toujours une dague dissimulée derrière un pan de vêtement.

Tempérament : Sous des aspects candides, Nayris fait preuve d'une férocité sans bornes lorsqu'il s'agit d'assouvir ses desseins. Il reste très attaché à Aselan pour lequel il voue, au grand dam de l'intéressé, une passion dévorante.

**Enarion**

Race : Elfe de la nuit

Genre : Masculin

Âge Elfique : 178 ans (Jeune adulte)

Taille : 2,14m

Poids : 87kg

Spécialités : Combat Farouche, Pistage, Pugilat

Histoire : Banni des siens, Enarion a fondé son propre clan qu'il a façonné selon ses propres convictions : ses membres, des renégats de l'Alliance pour la plupart, délaissent les notions d'honneur et de bravoure afin d'embrasser une voix plus sauvage et bestiale. Souvent appelée La Meute, son clan fonctionne selon des normes animales, à savoir le règne de la force et la domination d'un seul chef et champion sur tous les autres.

Description : Enarion a une stature imposante, même pour un elfe de la nuit : très grand et robuste, il domine par sa silhouette la majorité des autres combattants. Outre les multiples cicatrices sur son corps, de nombreux tatouages tribaux à l'encre blanche parcourent sa peau bleutée. Une fine et pâle pilosité recouvre la plupart de son anatomie. Ses cheveux ébouriffés descendent sur ses épaules, tandis que sa barbe n'est interrompue que par un long bouc.

Tempérament : Enarion suit mieux que personne les enseignements de son clan : il prend ce qu'il désire, élimine qui le gène et protège les siens. Sa férocité l'amène souvent à considérer autrui comme un objet dont il peut disposer à sa guise, chose à laquelle la plupart de ses proies n'ose opposer de résistance. Enarion demeure farouche, peu importe l'action.

**Kruhorn (Willem Domon)**

Race : Humain (Worgen)

Genre : Masculin

Âge : 25 ans

Taille : 1,91m (2,03m)

Poids : 78kg

Spécialité : Sauvagerie, Exécution, Guerre

Histoire : Survivant de l'invasion de Gilnéas, Kruhorn, alors Willem Domon, prisonnier de son état pour avoir perpétré plusieurs meurtres dans son village, fut l'un des premiers à être touché par la malédiction d'Arugal. Sa transformation ne le rendit pas moins clément : aussitôt libre, il se mit à traquer ceux qui l'avaient condamné. Qu'ils aient rejoints les réprouvés ou les rangs des maudits, Kruhorn exerça sa vengeance. À l'arrivée des renforts kal'dorei, il fut trouvé par Enarion qui, impressionné par la sauvagerie du worgen, lui proposa de rejoindre sa cause. Depuis, Kruhorn est en charge des frappes brutales et des missions furtives du clan. Il en est aussi le principal exécuteur.

Description : Kruhorn est un worgen au pelage noir comme la nuit, aux griffes et aux crocs acérés et aux nombreux tatouages tribaux du clan. Son corps, bien que musclé, garde une grande souplesse. Tout comme les autres membres de la Meute, Kruhorn recouvre rarement le haut de son corps de vêtements. Il n'est pas utile de décrire sa forme humaine, puisqu'il ne quitte jamais sa forme de worgen.

Tempérament : Kruhorn est la sauvagerie à l'état brut. Sa soif de sang n'est jamais apaisée, et il entre souvent en désaccord avec Enarion. Cependant, le kal'dorei est le seul à ne pas craindre la bestialité de Kruhorn, bestialité qu'il canalise au profit du clan.

**Nevaan**

Race : Elfe de la nuit

Genre : Masculin

Âge : 117ans (Très jeune adulte)

Taille : 1,95m

Poids : 73kg

Spécialités : Combat Farouche, Pugilat, Diplomatie

Histoire : Jeune frère d'Enarion, Nevaan a suivi la construction du clan tout en poursuivant ses relations avec le Cercle Cénarien, ce qui a d'ailleurs permis à la Meute de ne pas se faire éradiquer par les forces darnassiennes. Il n'approuve pas toujours les choix de son frère, mais se contraint invariablement à lui obéir. Malgré tout, il reste un féroce combattant qui ne fuit jamais devant l'adversaire.

Description : D'une peau bleutée identique à celle de son frère, Nevaan ressemble à une réplique plus jeune et moins athlétique d'Enarion. Ses cheveux blancs sont toutefois très longs et descendent jusqu'à sa taille, et il ne porte quasiment aucune cicatrice. Son visage rasé arbore souvent une expression doucereuse et rassurante. Quelques marques tribales parcourent son corps.

Tempérament : Nevaan est sûrement le plus docile des membres de la Meute. Il rencontre régulièrement un représentant du Cercle Cénarien afin de conserver la protection kal'dorei. Une protection que le clan doit beaucoup à ses talents diplomatiques. Soucieux de ne pas contrarier son frère, Nevaan dissimule ses intentions d'un jour partir du clan, regagner Darnassus afin d'y fonder une famille.


	2. Prologue

_L'Âme des Fauves_

Prologue

Cela faisait des années déjà que la Horde et l'Alliance s'affrontaient pour la domination d'Orneval. La ligne de front, autrefois située entre les Tarides, au sud, et la forêt d'Orneval, au nord, avait disparu depuis et avait laissé place à une guerre ouverte qui s'étendait dans toute la région. Mais de tous ces fronts disparates, il n'en existait pas un de plus meurtrier et durable que celui de la frontière entre la terre des orcs et celle des elfes de la nuit : des campements orcs à la lisière de la forêt elfique se trouvait un étroit passage, à peine assez large pour un bataillon entier, que l'on nommait goulet des Chanteguerres.

Les orcs, désireux de conquête ainsi que de prendre possession des ressources en bois et en minerai d'Orneval, combattaient les défenseurs kal'doreis. Davantage qu'un combat pour le bien-être de la Nature, certains de ces elfes y voyaient l'occasion idéale d'assouvir leur soif de sang et de lutte. Ces derniers étaient pour la plupart des vagabonds, des assassins, voire des renégats qui avaient trahi leurs serments envers la Déesse et le Cercle Cénarien, et qui s'étaient regroupés sous l'égide d'un paria elfe nommé Enarion. Tous vivaient de l'infiltration et du meurtre, de l'espionnage et du pillage à leur propre compte, jusqu'au jour où ils reçurent une missive de Darnassus.

Officiellement, le clan d'Enarion avait été banni de l'Alliance. Pourtant cette dernière, perdant en puissance et en terrain contre les assauts frénétiques de Garrosh Hurlenfer, dut se résigner à demander le soutien urgent des scélérats. Aider cette pitoyable coalition ne faisait pas partie des prérogatives d'Enarion, cependant il changea rapidement d'avis lorsqu'il vit la récompense à la clef : des richesses, des tonnes de richesses, ainsi que la possibilité de pouvoir à nouveau circuler librement au sein des terres elfiques. Et puis, songea-t-il, cela sonnait comme une opportunité d'entraîner ses hommes et de saigner la Horde !

Pour la première excursion, le kal'dorei ne prit avec lui que son second : l'humain Willem Domon, qui avait adopté le surnom de Kruhorn après avoir été touché par la malédiction d'Arugal. Tous deux partirent du clan afin de rejoindre le goulet des Chanteguerres. À leur grande satisfaction, une bataille avait déjà commencé et battait son plein. Les deux combattants, alors dissimulés, discutèrent ensemble du plan à suivre.

« Un plan ? S'étonna le worgen. Le seul plan valable est de tuer à vue tout membre de la Horde ! »

Enarion acquiesça.

« C'est le plan en effet. Toutefois, puisqu'il s'agit de la première, je tenais à en profiter à ma façon. »

Ses lèvres avaient prononcé les mots d'elles-mêmes tandis que son regard s'était perdu à plusieurs dizaines de mètres derrière Kruhorn : Enarion avait repéré sa future proie. Un membre de la Horde, apparemment blessé, venait de trouver refuge à l'intérieur d'un abri minuscule, sûrement pour se remettre sur pieds.

« Un ennemi vient de pénétrer la bâtisse, poursuivit le kal'dorei en désignant le lieu du regard. Celle juste derrière toi. Je vais m'en occuper, lentement, et toi, tu pourras abattre toute cible qui tentera de me déranger.

-Un début faiblard, grogna le worgen en montrant les crocs. Mais je t'obéirai, et par le sang je t'obéirai bien ! »

Les deux compagnons se saluèrent puis firent route chacun de leur côté vers le lieu dit.

Enarion montrait d'étonnantes capacités à pister l'odeur du sang, et ce même lorsqu'il n'avait adopté aucune forme animale. Ce talent lui permettait de dénicher les proies affaiblies qui cherchaient comme présentement à s'isoler afin de se rétablir. Beaucoup le jugeraient de lâcheté d'attaquer ainsi par surprise après avoir choisi soigneusement les proies les plus faibles, mais l'honneur ne lui importait guère. Il avait ses propres règles, sa propre ligne de conduite, celles que son clan prônaient avant toute autre chose : instinct, bestialité, sélection naturelle. Abattre les blessés représentait une répression de la faiblesse. La véritable lâcheté serait de laisser les fuyards vivre, ainsi Enarion se devait de les traquer, de les éliminer !

Le kal'dorei approcha la bâtisse, puis y entra sans essuyer la moindre embuscade. À son grand étonnement, il ne rencontra personne non plus une fois à l'intérieur. Quelques lambeaux de tissus gisaient pourtant au sol : des tissus souillés de sang. Quelqu'un aurait pu s'être enfui précipitamment après avoir entendu les pas d'Enarion, mais nul n'aurait pu s'échapper d'ici sans avoir été repéré. Non, les odeurs de sang ne provenaient pas seulement des tissus impropres laissés à l'abandon. Quelque chose se tenait à l'écart, patientait dans l'ombre... Enarion pouvait percevoir sa présence. Il pouvait à présent la sentir s'étendre sur son côté droit. Oui, l'ennemi était là. Ainsi dissimulé, il se sentait en sécurité, ne bougeait plus. Néanmoins sa blessure le trahissait. Humant l'air autour de lui, le druide approcha peu à peu de sa proie, approcha jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit à portée de ses griffes avant de frapper.

Aussitôt l'assaut lancé, l'adversaire sortit des ombres et esquiva l'attaque d'Enarion. Son mouvement, rendu maladroit à cause d'une taillade à la jambe, fut rapidement réprimé par le kal'dorei qui n'avait pas attendu son rétablissement pour de nouveau attaquer. Celui-ci avait bondi en avant, repoussant le membre de la Horde jusqu'à le plaquer contre le mur. Il quitta dès lors sa transformation, porta ses doigts à la gorge de son adversaire afin de le forcer à s'immobiliser, puis l'observa. Il était un elfe de sang. Enarion eut nul besoin de lui ôter son capuchon : seuls ses yeux d'un vert flamboyant suffisaient à le comprendre. Par désir de lui déplaire ou juste par curiosité, il lui retira tout de même le vêtement et vit alors les mèches de cheveux blancs descendre sur les épaules du sin'dorei. Enfin, il enleva le voile fin qui lui dissimulait la partie inférieure du visage. Il devenait limpide à présent pour le kal'dorei que cet adversaire-là était à son goût.

L'elfe de sang le fusillait du regard, mais ne remua guère lorsqu'Enarion le priva de ses dagues, prenant chacune d'elles de sa ceinture avant de les lancer derrière lui avec négligence. Il sentait les griffes du druide se presser sur sa chair, savait qu'un seul mouvement de sa part suffirait à lui trancher la gorge et que, quand bien même il parviendrait à s'extirper de son étreinte, l'imposante stature de l'elfe lui bloquait toute possibilité de sortie. Il devait trouver un autre moyen : gagner du temps, espérer un faux mouvement de son ennemi qui lui permettrait de se tirer d'affaire, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait de valable. Pendant qu'il calculait ses chances de s'enfuir, Enarion continua de l'observer d'un œil carnassier, pareil à un prédateur affamé qui profitait des derniers instants de faim avant de se nourrir. Le prochain geste du druide troubla cependant le sin'dorei comme jamais auparavant : avec une ampleur mesurée, l'elfe de la nuit avait porté ses doigts entre les cuisses de son adversaire avant de lentement masser son anatomie.

L'assassin sentit une vague de chaleur lui monter au visage. Était-ce de la colère ? De la honte ? Probablement les deux. Enarion parut amusé de sa réaction et, tandis que des éclairs jaillissaient de son regard, poursuivit les caresses autour de son organe.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il avec un semblant de tendresse. D'autres sont-ils venus avec toi aider les orcs ? »

Le sin'dorei lui adressait toujours un regard noir et ne donna aucune réponse. Ses vêtements étaient d'une grandiose légèreté, si bien que le druide sentait chaque centimètre de sa virilité avec une impeccable précision. Pourtant, celle-ci demeurait au repos : l'assassin ne paraissait pas prendre plaisir à ce petit jeu. Enarion, au contraire, avait dépassé le stade de la simple attirance. Son bas-ventre le démangeait terriblement et son organe, entièrement déployé, ne demandait qu'à assouvir cette faim bestiale qui l'animait. La seule solution, devant le manque de coopération de l'elfe, était de se satisfaire par un autre moyen...

Il commença par enlever ses griffes du cou du sin'dorei avant de forcer ce dernier à se retourner. L'elfe tenta bien quelque chose mais son opposition trouva aussitôt réprimande. Enarion se plaqua contre le corps de l'assassin, courba ses jambes de sorte à apposer sa virilité au postérieur du sin'dorei, puis débuta les mouvements de va-et-vient. Il n'attendit pas davantage pour placer de nouveau une main sur l'entrejambe de l'elfe, se recula ensuite afin de porter son fessier jusqu'à sa taille. Ainsi positionné, les choses seront plus simples, plus nettes. Enarion prit une légère pause durant laquelle il abaissa suffisamment ses chausses afin de ne laisser passer que son organe qu'il remit aussitôt contre le sin'dorei. L'habit de l'assassin ne gênait guère les frottements tant celui-ci était souple et permettait au kal'dorei de faire glisser sa virilité entre ses rondeurs. Mais cela ne suffisait plus à Enarion ! Il lui fallait davantage ! Il désirait entrer en lui, sentir les courbes du sin'dorei contre sa chair et l'emplir de sa semence. Ses doigts se portèrent sur le pantalon de l'assassin, puis commencèrent doucement à le tirer vers le bas...

Enarion entendit des pas s'approcher subitement de lui. Il eut seulement le temps de remettre son intimité sous ses chausses avant de se retourner. Kruhorn venait d'entrer dans la bâtisse et regardait avec une expression glaciale la scène qui se tenait devant lui. Le sin'dorei vit là sa seule chance de prendre la fuite. Il repoussa de toute sa force le corps d'Enarion avant d'effectuer une roulade jusqu'à sa dague la plus proche. Sans doute espérait-il s'élancer vers le druide, se venger et en finir, mais le worgen avait donné la charge et il dut dès lors se résoudre à esquiver, prendre de la distance des deux alliés. Tous deux le fixaient à présent. Tous deux préparaient un assaut conjoint auquel ses chances de survie seraient maigres. Alors, dans une profonde amertume, il adressa un dernier regard au druide, un regard d'un homme qui réclamait vengeance, puis attrapa une petite fiole de sa ceinture et la brisa au sol. Une épaisse fumée s'en échappa, plongeant les lieux dans les ténèbres. Un bruit d'éclat de vitre résonna soudain, puis le silence s'imposa. Les nappes de brouillard se dissipèrent peu à peu, laissant derrière elle le vide d'une présence passée.

Le sin'dorei regagna les Tarides, courut sans tenir compte de sa blessure jusqu'à être hors de portée de l'Alliance. Il parvint peu après devant un fortin orc abandonné et à moitié détruit : il s'assura une dernière fois ne pas avoir été suivi puis, avec la plus grande discrétion, entra à l'intérieur. L'adrénaline de la fuite retomba d'un coup. Au même moment revint la douleur lancinante dans sa jambe : une souffrance si terrible qu'il dut tituber jusqu'à ses effets avant de s'allonger sur un matelas précaire fait de peaux de bêtes. L'elfe se remit assis, retira les bandages gorgés de sang puis examina la plaie. La course avait considérablement accru la déchirure, tant en largeur qu'en profondeur. Le blessure ne lui avait pourtant pas parue si terrible lorsqu'il l'avait bandée durant la bataille...

« Aselan, te revoilà déjà ! »

Nayris sortit de l'obscurité et s'avança vers son compagnon.

« Une sale blessure que tu as là. Il va falloir que je m'en occupe. »

Le jeune elfe regarda la plaie de plus près.

« Ils ne t'ont pas raté...

-Mes dagues ont été plus précises que leurs épées. »

Nayris examina son ami et remarqua qu'une arme lui manquait.

« Il faudra aussi que je te fabrique une nouvelle dague... Que quelqu'un réussisse à te blesser m'impressionne déjà assez, fallait-il en plus les laisser te prendre ton arme ? »

Aselan soupira en signe d'agacement.

« Je l'ai égarée. C'est tout.

-Je vois, tu ne veux rien me dire. Et j'imagine que ces voleurs n'ont pas payé le prix de leur acte, sinon tu ne serais pas revenus sans ta...

-Cesse ! »

Nayris avança son visage de celui d'Aselan, plongea ses yeux dans les siens, lui caressa lentement la joue.

« Nos ennemis doivent payer le prix de leur disgrâce, murmura-t-il lentement. Je m'inquiète pour toi, et ne trouverais le repos qu'une fois tous nos adversaires éliminés. Pour cela je te confiance, mais il faut te ménager, sinon c'est toi qui seras le gibier. »

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis passa un doigt le long de ses lèvres.

« Pas ce soir, le rassura Nayris après avoir senti le désintérêt d'Aselan. Cette nuit tu dois te reposer. Je veillerai sur toi. »


	3. I - Chapitre 1, En Quête de Liberté

_L'Âme des Fauves_

Acte I - Une Farouche Rivalité

Chapitre 1, En Quête de Liberté

**Enarion**

Durant tout le trajet de retour, Kruhorn ne m'adressa pas un mot. Sans doute s'attendait-il à des excuses de ma part, excuses pour m'être servi de lui afin de satisfaire mes propres objectifs. Il savait pourtant ce que signifiait le mot « hiérarchie » et ce qu'il impliquait. La raison véritable de son attitude se tenait alors davantage non dans la façon mais dans les objectifs en eux-mêmes : l'idée de violer un ennemi lui était insupportable. En fait, l'idée d'avoir un contact aussi rapproché avec sa victime le dégoûtait. Quel imbécile de penser que contester mes ordres serait faire preuve de bravoure !

Aussitôt arrivé au clan, je congédiai le worgen et pris la direction de la grande tente où devait m'attendre Nevaan. Pour une fois, mon jeune frère avait trouvé judicieux de ne pas me désobéir ! Il avait toujours cette mine sinistre accrochée au visage et un regard absent, comme s'il était en constante rêverie. Cette fois-ci cependant, je pouvais déceler davantage un grand trouble dans son expression qu'une simple attitude pensive. Il semblait préoccupé. Nul besoin de le faire suivre pour savoir d'où il venait : cette saleté d'odeur de tauren envahissait l'air environnant !

« Ainsi tu as quitté le clan pour rejoindre ce piètre druide, m'exclamais-je tout en rangeant les armes dans les râteliers. Une fois de plus tu n'as pas suivi les consignes... »

Le kal'dorei demeura silencieux.

« Il faut te décider Nevaan : soit tu es avec nous, avec moi, soit tu restes avec ces peureux du Cercle. En attendant, tu seras sous surveillance.

-Étrange d'être retenu comme un prisonnier par son propre frère. »

Je m'approchai de lui, repoussai l'une de ses mèches blanches vers l'arrière, puis l'observai.

« Je ne pense pas que tu discernes convenablement le danger de la situation alors, à défaut d'être prêt à assurer ta propre sécurité, je préfères te savoir protégé par quelqu'un qui saura contenir tes actes imbéciles.

-Mes actes n'ont rien de stupide !

-Allons donc, tu ne voudrais pas te montrer insolent en plus ?! »

Nevaan retourna dans son mutisme. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler cependant, car je pouvais lire dans son regard empli de reproches ce qu'il avait à me dire. Ah, si seulement il pouvait se montrer aussi féroce envers nos ennemis, je n'aurais guère eu à autant le réprimander comme un enfant. Je fis passer mes mains de chaque côté de son visage. Il ne semblait pas apprécier le geste, tout autant que ma présence. La flamme de rébellion brûlait toujours en lui...

« Si tu n'avais pas été mon frère, lui murmurai-je afin que nul autre n'entende, il n'y aurait pas eu d'autres choix que celui de te montrer qui gouverne, qui domine. Mais tu es mon frère, tu dois être libre. Cela ne signifie pas que tu dois me désobéir, pas plus que tu dois te soumettre à un ordre divergeant. Abandonne ton enfance Nevaan, abandonne tes chaînes, embrasse la liberté. Ainsi tu pourras te dominer. Ainsi tu pourras dominer alliés et adversaires. Il y a une place privilégiée pour toi dans ce clan, mais avant d'en prendre possession il faut s'en montrer digne. Non, mon frère ne se soumet pas. Je préfère encore t'abattre plutôt que de te voir devenir la chose de quelqu'un. Je peux seulement t'aider, essayer de te faire comprendre. Le choix, toi seul peut le faire. »

Nevaan se libéra de mes doigts, me lança un dernier regard avant de quitter la tente.

**Nayris**

Cette nuit-là ne me donna que peu de possibilités de dormir. À dire vrai, j'avais du mal à m'assoupir alors que je savais Aselan souffrant. Sa blessure finira par se guérir, mais avant cela il lui faudra se montrer patient. Quelque chose d'autre me titillait l'esprit tandis que je contemplais le corps allongé du jeune elfe. Il se reposait à moins d'un mètre de moi, me tournait le dos. Il avait posé sa jambe endolorie sur une couverture repliée au devant de l'autre. Sa posture éveillait en moi de vives pensées autant plaisantes que terribles, pensées auxquelles je cédai inévitablement. Je m'approchai d'Aselan, m'allongeai juste derrière lui et commençai à caresser ses cheveux en attente d'une réaction qui ne vint pas. Pourtant, je savais qu'il ne dormait pas. Espérer que je finisse par cesser serait mal me connaître, et je poursuivis mes caresses, de plus insistantes, de plus en plus basses. Mes mains parvinrent à ces rondeurs qu'elles longeaient de haut en bas, de bas en haut, empoignant de temps à autre la chair tendre entre leurs doigts avides.

Tout devint soudain confus. Mon esprit s'égarait tandis que mes sens restaient à vif. Mes doigts passèrent sous le fin vêtement d'Aselan avant de le descendre. Mes yeux contemplèrent alors la délicieuse vision qui leur apparut. Toutefois celle-ci ne dura que quelques instants, puis le sin'dorei sortit de sa fausse torpeur, attrapa son pantalon et en couvrit son postérieur. Son inaction aurait été étonnante : en plus d'une grande pudeur, il n'acceptait pas vraiment d'être approché par l'arrière. Plus encore : il me l'avait interdit. Pourtant j'appréciais le gêner, sûrement moins que j'aimerais m'introduire en lui. Je m'imaginais déjà entendre ses gémissements de plaisir se mêler aux miens. Je l'imaginais me supplier, m'implorer d'aller plus vite, toujours plus vite.

« Arrête de rêver, murmura Aselan.

-Je ne rêve pas ! m'exclamais-je tout en détournant le regard de son corps. Seulement... tu as un physique plutôt réjouissant, non ? »

Aselan ne tint pas compte de ma remarque et fit mine de se rendormir. Chose que de toute évidence je ne pouvais tolérer ! Je m'approchai alors de lui, l'attirai contre ma poitrine. Le sin'dorei me fit comprendre son agacement par un vif soupir. Je n'attendis pas sa prochaine réaction et apposai aussitôt une main à son bas-ventre. Sentir sous ses vêtements son membre éveillé me soulagea grandement, en même temps que cela fit indubitablement accroître mon désir. Mes doigts passèrent sous ses chausses afin d'en extirper son organe, puis stimulèrent vivement celui-ci. Aselan remua faiblement tandis que son intimité gagnait en épaisseur sous le joug de mes caresses. Ses joues se mirent à rougir : je le sentais pris dans un extrême embarras.

« Tu avais dis pas ce soir, se plaignit-il.

-Il faut croire que j'ai sous-estimé ton pouvoir d'attraction, lui répondis-je en lui embrassant la nuque. Maintenant, j'ai faim de toi.

-J'ai... Durant la bataille, après avoir été blessé, j'ai cherché à me guérir sur place. Je me suis réfugié dans un local abandonné afin de panser mes blessures. Mais un elfe de la nuit m'a trouvé. Il m'a pris par surprise et m'a désarmé. Il avait une telle force... Je n'ai pas pu lui résister. Je pensais que j'allais mourir, mais il ne comptait pas me tuer, du moins pas tout de suite. Il voulait avant cela s'amuser avec moi, s'amuser comme tu le fais maintenant. »

Un ennemi avait tenté de toucher mon Aselan ? Tenté de lui ôter sa virginité ? Et le pire dans tout cela demeurait que mon elfe me comparait à un violeur ! Je ne le forçais pas. Je ne l'avais jamais forcé à quoi que ce soit ! Et, de toute évidence, il était le meilleur assassin de nous deux, du moins en combat singulier... Mes doigts lâchèrent soudain prise sur l'intimité de mon compagnon. Ses propos m'avaient offensé. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de me juger ainsi ?

« Je... ne voulais pas, s'excusa Aselan, prenant soin de choisir avec précaution le moindre de ses mots. Pas de cette façon. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... Nayris ! »

Je m'allongeai à plusieurs mètres de lui, le visage tourné vers le mur. À peine avais-je eu le temps de m'installer que le sin'dorei me rejoignit, appuya sur mon épaule afin que je lui fisse face. Il était si aisé de le mettre dans tous ses états, tout autant qu'il était jouissif d'être le seul qui en soit capable ! Ses yeux d'un vert brillant luisaient dans l'obscurité. Ils me fixaient, souhaitaient mon attention. Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas pris le temps de remettre ses chausses et laissait à présent son attirail à l'air. Si lui ne l'avait pas remarqué, moi, je ne pouvais en détourner le regard : sa douce extrémité rosâtre restait braquée sur moi !

« Je suis désolé, reprit-il. Je ne peux te remercier assez pour toutes les choses que tu m'as apportées. Désolé si j'ai été trop brusque... »

Nous nous regardâmes l'un l'autre dans un instant de silence total. Un léger sourire vint alors éclaircir son visage : un sourire empli de malice.

« Et je ne peux pas perdre ce que je n'ai plus.

-Avec les femmes ça ne compte pas. Et je parlais d'un endroit précis qu'il me reste encore à explorer. »

La gène retomba aussitôt sur les épaules du jeune elfe. Je percevais dans son expression qu'il cherchait une réponse convenable à ma demande. Il se remit alors sur ses genoux, approchant du même geste sa taille vers moi. Il se positionna ensuite de telle sorte à ce que ma seule vue possible se tînt en ses magnifiques bourses pendantes surmontées de l'organe proéminent. Il s'était placé au-dessus de moi, ses deux cuisses à demi-nues de part et d'autre de mon torse. Ces dernières se mirent cependant à se mouvoir, glissant lentement tandis que l'entrejambe du sin'dorei gagnait en proximité de mes lèvres.

« Te satisferas-tu de ça ? Alors maintenant, ouvre grand ! »

J'obéis immédiatement à ses ordres, laissant l'organe d'Aselan s'introduire lentement en moi tandis que ma langue l'assaillait de caresses. Ses mouvements de bassin débutèrent sans plus tarder. Alors que l'une de mes mains était descendue afin de me stimuler au même rythme que ses assauts, l'autre avait commencé par se faufiler entre les cuisses de mon partenaire pour aussitôt remonter au centre de ses parties charnues. Au début, Aselan laissa mes doigts lui caresser sa sensibilité bien que je sentais nettement ses réticences dans la cadence de ses va-et-vient. Puis ils se montrèrent davantage insistants et voulurent tâter de ses parois intérieures. L'elfe de sang se débattit soudain avant de se reculer légèrement.

« Pas de ça ! » protesta-t-il.

Harassé par la soif de sa virilité qui venait tout juste de m'échapper, je cédai à ses instructions et promis de lui laisser faire le reste. Il plaça à nouveau son membre entre mes lèvres et reprit ses mouvements. Quelle idiotie ! Un si joli derrière... quel dommage c'était de ne pas pouvoir en profiter un peu...

Je ne devais pas me montrer si inquiet pourtant. Les percées d'Aselan devinrent plus vives et brutales. Je sentais l'extrémité de son organe glisser le long de mon palais, atteindre ma gorge puis revenir à mes lèvres pour recommencer une fois encore. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, d'ailleurs moi non plus. J'entendis ses souffles torturés se briser en saccade. Ses hanches se mouvèrent avec une hâte exacerbée puis, d'un instant à l'autre, ralentirent. Ses muscles abdominaux se rétractèrent soudain. Alors Aselan déposa son premier filet de semence sur ma langue, suivi d'un deuxième, d'un troisième... Immobiles, chacun de nous appréciait ce moment avec un plaisir aussi intense que fugace. Lorsqu'il fut tombé à court de réserve, le sin'dorei retira son membre avec douceur et s'allongea à côté de moi. Il repoussa mes doigts de ma virilité avant d'étreindre celle-ci et de reprendre les caresses. Sous son contrôle je ne pus résister que quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de me déverser à mon tour.

Sa langue vint glisser sur ma joue, puis ses lèvres se posèrent à mon oreille et leur murmurèrent :

« Maintenant que tu es calmé, je vais pouvoir dormir. »

Ce qu'il se produisit, en effet. Blessé et à bout de souffle, davantage épuisé pour m'avoir accorder ses faveurs, Aselan s'endormit aussitôt après. Ce ne fut toutefois pas mon cas. Je repensais à ses paroles, à ce qu'il avait enduré et surtout à ce qu'il avait évité lors de sa dernière excursion. De vils relans s'installèrent dans mon esprit, chassèrent les bonnes pensées afin d'y assurer leur gouvernance. Je ne pouvais laisser de tels actes impunis. Je n'aurais pu prétendre aimer Aselan si j'étais incapable de le protéger. Néanmoins le mal avait été fait, les blessures infligées. Mon assassin ne pourra se battre durant un moment. Sa convalescence ne sera guère répit pour nos ennemis : aujourd'hui et pour les lendemains à venir j'occuperai son poste aujourd'hui et pour toujours j'exercerai notre vengeance.


	4. I - Chapitre 2, La Capture

_L'Âme des Fauves_

Acte I - Une Farouche Rivalité

Chapitre 2, La Capture

Nayris quitta Aselan au cours de la nuit et fit marche vers Orneval. La position du campement de la Meute, ses moyens de défense ainsi que ses effectifs : l'elfe n'eut aucune difficulté à extraire ses informations d'une patrouille darnassienne que la nuit avait assoupie et parvint au lieu-dit peu avant les premières aurores. Il avait longuement songé au meilleur moyen de ne pas se faire repérer par les animaux qui rôdaient tout autour de la zone lorsqu'une occasion inespérée se présenta à lui : l'un des membres du clan venait de sortir du campement, seul et avec suffisamment de discrétion pour comprendre que ses actes n'avaient rien d'autorisés. Reprenant confiance dans le succès de sa mission, Nayris se mit à la poursuite du fuyard...

**Nevaan**

Si Enarion pensait qu'il pouvait nous exclure des autres kal'dorei, couper le seul lien qui nous unissait encore avec Darnassus et nous isoler simplement en me retenant captif, il pouvait déjà s'attendre à être déçu ! Je connaissais parfaitement les lignes de patrouilles et pus me faufiler entre elles jusqu'à être hors de portée. Me tenant loin des routes, je me dirigeai au point où Jilly et moi avions convenu du rendez-vous : il s'agissait d'un flanc de montagne entre la forêt d'Orneval et les terres souillées de Gangrebois, à l'abri de mon frère ainsi que de la Horde. Dès qu'il me vit, le tauren quitta ses branchages puis me salua.

« Ishnu'alah, Jilly. »

Le druide grimaça. Jillon était son vrai nom, et il n'appréciait guère être nommé autrement. Je trouvais cependant amusant de le mettre dans un état qui tenait à la fois de l'agacement et de la complicité. Je savais bien en effet que Jilly m'appréciait, m'appréciait même beaucoup. Mais à défaut de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille, je l'avais doté d'un surnom en signe affectif, amical. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il ne l'appréciait pas tant que ça...

Le tauren avait une mine étrange, sinistre, pas vraiment disposée aux traits de joie.

« Je t'admire Nevaan, dit-il d'un ton morne. Je t'admire tout autant que je reste incompréhensif : pourquoi continues-tu à le soutenir, lui et ses préceptes extrémistes ? »

Pouvait-on vraiment être blâmé d'essayer de sauver son frère ?

« Tu le sauves, oui. Mais il ne changera jamais et tu finiras par tomber avec lui car tu auras permis à sa frénésie bestiale de s'accroître en-dehors de toute sanction.

-Cénarius aurait pu le tuer il y a longtemps, répondis-je froidement. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Si un demi-dieu lui a accordé sa clémence, en quel droit nous, mortels, nous permettrions de contester son existence ? »

Jilly secoua la tête, exaspéré.

« Les desseins des êtres à part nous échappent, murmura-t-il. Ce qui est sûr c'est que Darnassus n'aura un jour plus besoin du clan d'Enarion. Le doute demeure encore quant à la place que tu tiendras une fois ce moment venu. »

De toute évidence, je savais à quoi m'attendre de Jilly et de ses opinions sur mon frère. Pour lui rien ne saurait être meilleur que la disparition d'Enarion, ce qui signifierait à la fois mon émancipation à son profit en tant qu'élève, ainsi que mon installation durable à Havrenuit, une fois encore une bonne chose pour lui ! Et puis, je ne me montrerai pas aussi catégorique sur l'immuabilité du jugement d'Enarion. Personne sur ces terres ne le connaissait aussi bien que moi, et je savais que l'espoir demeurerait.

« Les archidruides ne sont pas aussi bienveillants envers les traîtres, ni aussi confiants envers ceux qui les protègent. Ils m'ont demandé de te transmettre un message, et de te demander de suivre leurs instructions sans poser de questions. »

Le tauren sortit de sa robe un morceau de parchemin, me le tendit. Je pouvais détecter en son geste une certaine hésitation : ma curiosité en fut redoublée alors que je détachais le sceau qui maintenait les deux extrémités de la missive. Les archidruides n'auront pas été très généreux en paroles, cependant le peu d'écriture avait suffit à déclencher en moi une vif instant de colère. Comment ? Comment se permettaient-ils de me confier une telle mission ?!

« Je t'apprécies beaucoup, lança Jilly, presque gêné. Obéis aux ordres et tout devrait bien se passer, pour toi comme pour ton frère. »

Le tauren recula d'un pas, s'inclina en une gracieuse révérence en guise de salut avant de faire demi-tour et s'éloigner en toute hâte. Mon regard demeura fixe, tourné vers l'endroit d'où avait disparu la silhouette de Jilly. Mes lèvres remuaient faiblement, comme pour adresser au tauren un message que mon esprit ignorait. Ainsi je devais soutenir l'infiltration d'un espion au sein du clan, afin que celui-ci puisse épier mon frère, le juger. Autant l'idée d'amener ma seule famille devant une finalité triste et assurée me dégoûtait, autant je n'avais pas le choix car il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance pour nous si je venais à refuser l'ultimatum des archidruides. Finalement, je venais de me résigner au silence.

À mon tour, je repartis du lieu de rencontre et empruntai un chemin de forêt. Je ferai plusieurs détours durant la traversée, de sorte à semer d'éventuels poursuiveurs et, aussi, à me vider le crâne de toutes ces pensées négatives. Cet espoir resta néanmoins sans réponse tant la contrariété me tenaillait avec force. Je n'aurais jamais songé que la situation pouvait encore se dégrader avant d'avoir senti un assassin qui rôdait autour de moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de changer de forme et de m'enfuir, pas le temps de penser à ma prochaine action, que déjà je me savais à portée de ses dagues. La pointe de l'une d'elle repoussa mes cheveux, se posa sur ma nuque, pressa suffisamment pour me signaler sa présence.

Je ne me laissai pas faire : je ne le pouvais pas ! D'un seul coup je me retournai et envoyai valser l'arme plusieurs mètres sur son coté droit. Mon geste autant que sa rapidité d'exécution surprirent mon adversaire qui n'en fut toutefois pas déstabilisé. De son autre dague il me chargea violemment, espérant me blesser sinon me tuer d'une seule frappe. Je fis un pas de côté, assez vif pour survivre à l'assaut, toutefois trop lent pour esquiver totalement l'arme. Son tranchant effleura ma chair, l'incisa sans la percer. J'aurais du en sortir indemne, ne pas souffrir d'une blessure aussi superficielle, mais je sentais déjà la faiblesse s'emparer de mon corps, la confusion de mon esprit.

Je reculai soudain, tombai au sol durant ma fuite mais continuai toujours de reculer. Mes muscles semblaient se figer... la douleur était intolérable tandis que je m'efforçai à les garder en éveil. Chaque mouvement était un effort considérable : un effort qui ne cessait de s'accroître de seconde en seconde, mètre après mètre. L'assassin n'eut aucun mal à me rattraper. Il marcha lentement et attendit que les dernières forces m'échappent, puis s'accroupit à mes côtés. Malgré le trouble dans ma vision, je pouvais voir son visage : il était un sin'dorei ! Un large sourire illumina alors son visage, un sourire empli de satisfaction et de malice, avant que ma conscience ne cède aux ténèbres...

**Aselan**

Nayris était parti. Depuis combien de temps je n'en savais rien. Je venais tout juste de me réveiller, seul. Probablement s'était-il absenté afin d'aller s'approvisionner en plantes médicinales, ou bien... Ma jambe me faisait encore souffrir, bien que les saignements avaient cessé. Dehors il faisait déjà grand jour. Avais-je dormi durant toute la matinée ? M'accrochant à n'importe quel objet à portée de main, je me relevai puis titubai lentement en direction de l'entrée de l'habitation. Il me semblait avoir entendu des bruits de pas à l'extérieur. Ils étaient lourds : l'individu portait sans doute une armure, ou bien étaient-ce les pas d'une pesante créature.

Je cherchai du regard ma dague parmi les décombres alentours, sans toutefois parvenir à l'apercevoir. Désarmé en plus d'être blessé, la situation ne paraissait pas propice à ma réussite. L'individu s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de l'accès principal. Avait-il perçu ma présence ? Un bruit sourd me parvint soudain, comme si l'inconnu s'était délesté d'un poids afin de mieux pouvoir manier son arme, ou fuir. La première solution sembla être la bonne : l'intrus approcha de l'entrée avec une allure plus souple, ouvrit la porte puis recula aussitôt. Il revint ensuite, faisant traîner au sol ce qu'il avait auparavant lâché, entra... Nayris ? Le sin'dorei avait apporté avec lui un elfe de la nuit probablement assommé par quelques poisons.

Je suivis mon camarade jusqu'à l'arrière de notre foyer où il déposa le corps du captif avant de lui lier respectivement chevilles et poignets à chaque pied du lit. Une fois les liens solidement noués, Nayris se tourna vers moi. Il semblait tellement heureux de sa capture !

« Du poison anesthésiant, déclara-t-il avec fierté. Je l'ai suivi depuis son campement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul et déconcentré. Il a bien essayé de se défendre, mais ma nouvelle recette a eu raison de lui.

-Pourquoi l'avoir amené ici ? »

Mon indifférence eut l'air de l'exaspérer.

« Aselan, murmura Nayris tout en soupirant. Il s'agit d'un druide, membre du clan qui t'a agressé hier. L'explication de sa présence ici me paraît évidente. »

Je regardai vaguement en direction du kal'dorei. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ?

« Ce n'est pas lui, hésitai-je à prononcer. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Celui-ci est bien plus frêle : je n'aurais eu aucun mal à m'en défaire.

-Évidemment ! L'excellent assassin qu'est Aselan ne serait pas revenu la jambe en sang si le kal'dorei qui l'avait attaqué n'avait pas eu une aussi forte stature !

-J'aurais pu panser la plaie.

-Tu aurais du mieux penser et ne pas t'attaquer à un adversaire de cette envergure ! Tout autant que tu aurais du mieux réfléchir à l'endroit où te cacher afin d'éviter que cette planque ne devienne ta tombe ! »

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Nous nous regardâmes l'un l'autre, moi avec colère, lui avec cynisme. Je détestais l'idée d'avoir un hôte ennemi dans notre demeure, plus encore lorsque celui-ci appartenait au clan dont un membre avait osé me manier sans gêne. Les souvenirs de cette altercation me révulsaient toujours autant, m'horrifiaient, et je n'admettrais pas avoir été complice d'une pratique identique sous notre toit. Je connaissais Nayris. Durant toutes ces années en sa compagnie j'ai pu percevoir une infime partie de ses penchants et désirs, et la raison pour laquelle il avait amené un prisonnier ici, chez nous, ne prévoyait rien de bon pour ce dernier. Mais après tout, il était notre ennemi...

« Ce n'est pas celui que nous cherchons, admit Nayris. Mais ce druide nous mènera à notre cible. Il résistera sûrement, au début, mais il finira par tout me dévoiler. »

Il était notre ennemi, songeais-je une fois de plus, ressassant encore et encore les mêmes pensées sans parvenir à trouver une solution convenable à la situation présente. Son sort ne m'importait guère ! Comment pourrais-je en éprouver une quelconque considération ? Assez de tourments ! Sans un mot, je tournai les talons et quittai la chambre.

**Nayris**

Aselan... Rien ne semblait faire plaisir à ce satané elfe ! Même lorsque je lui portais assistance, il se débrouillait toujours pour ne ressentir aucune gratitude. Ou alors était-il jaloux ? Jaloux des charmes de notre invité ? Quel idiot... Il préférait donc s'isoler comme à son habitude ? Tant mieux ! Je me fichais éperdument des troubles de sa conscience. En revanche, le cas de notre ami kal'dorei promettait d'être intéressant... Le voilà d'ailleurs qui sortait péniblement d'un court mais intense sommeil ! Revenant lentement à lui, l'elfe ouvrit les yeux. Son regard traversa la pièce, chercha un repère, une issue, puis se posa sur moi. Le retour à la réalité n'aurait pu être plus brutal ! Il se mit à se débattre avec force, prit conscience que son corps était irrémédiablement cloué aux barres de fer qui constituaient le lit, mais ne se résigna pas pour autant et continua sans relâche à tirer, tantôt d'un côté, tantôt de l'autre.

Le fer ne céda pas, pas davantage que le firent les liens, et lorsque l'effort eut fini d'épuiser son corps, le kal'dorei se laissa retomber sur les couvertures de peaux et tâcha de reprendre son souffle. Sa frénésie ne sembla pas croître à mon approche : sans doute était-il vraiment exténué... désespéré ? Je m'installai à son chevet, l'observai avec une certaine fascination, cette même fascination qu'éprouverait un médecin devant son patient à l'agonie. Quant à ce patient, il ne trouva rien à dire ni à faire de plus, hormis qu'il avait légèrement incliné la tête sur le côté afin de me garder dans son champ de vision. J'appréciais ce moment de tranquillité passé à le regarder se torturer les méninges, mais même en ce domaine, mon prisonnier n'eut pas plus de succès qu'auparavant. Et ce fut alors qu'il prenait conscience de sa détresse que les mots lui revinrent !

« Que me voulez-vous ? » interrogea le kal'dorei, le souffle encore haletant.

Nul besoin de lui répondre. Je me contentais de le regarder fixement, et plus je le contemplais, plus je me résignais à admettre sa beauté primitive.

« Que me voulez-vous ? » réitéra-t-il de façon plus insistante.

Était-ce mon silence qui l'angoissait à ce point ? Probablement était-ce simplement le statut de prisonnier. Ou alors il s'agissait d'autre chose... peut-être de son étrange posture de laquelle il ne pouvait se défaire, les bras et les jambes tendus vers chaque coin du lit. Une sensation d'extrême incommodité renforcée sans doute par le fait d'avoir été attaché précisément sur un lit. Une geôle confortable pour ainsi dire, mais qui faisait trembler des pieds à la tête cet elfe si craintif !

« Je me suis toujours posé la question, commençais-je à un rythme nonchalant, les kal'doreis sont-ils bien membrés ? »

Sa respiration s'accéléra soudain. Il ne me répondit rien, mais l'expression de son visage suffisait à elle-seule.

« Eh bien, voyons voir cela ! » m'exclamai-je tout en approchant ma main du corps de l'elfe.

Ce dernier voulut se retourner mais se heurta une fois encore aux liens qui lui ôtaient toute capacité de mouvement. Mes doigts parvinrent à son bas-ventre, trouvèrent sous le vêtement l'objet de leur quête avant de caresser celui-ci sur toute sa longueur.

« Retire ça ! S'écria le kal'dorei, tentant vainement de me faire lâcher prise. Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Je poursuivis sans prendre en considération ses ordres ni la série d'injures qui s'en suivit, puis approchai mon visage de cette entrejambe toujours inerte et embrassai tendrement le cuir fin qui recouvrait sa virilité.

« Mon frère te tuera pour ça ! Bâtard dégénéré ! »

Je relâchai soudain le corps si attractif de mon hôte, puis fit un pas en arrière.

« J'ai faim maintenant. La chasse et son gibier m'ont ouvert un appétit d'ogre ! Je m'en vais à présent me restaurer. Toi, je te garde pour le dessert. »


	5. I - Chapitre 3, L'Entretien

_L'Âme des Fauves_

Acte I – Une Farouche Rivalité

Chapitre 3, L'Entretien

**Nayris**

Après un rapide repas en compagnie d'un elfe peu bavard qui ne m'accorda pas le moindre regard, je retournai dans la chambre et fus satisfait de voir que mon très aimable kal'dorei avait su se montrer patient. Il avait cessé de gesticuler dans tous les sens : bien au contraire même, puisqu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de méditation. Je ne savais pas ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser ou rêver, mais ne m'en inquiétai guère et n'attendis pas davantage avant de poser mes doigts là où j'étais certain de le gêner. Gardant les yeux fermés, il inspira puis expira bruyamment afin de m'exprimer son mécontentement. Il paraissait davantage séduisant les traits du visage ainsi tirés !

« Quel est ton nom, joli kal'dorei ? »

L'intéressé ne donna aucune réponse. Il avait refermé les yeux et semblait se concentrer sur quelque chose... d'ailleurs. C'était prévisible !

« Les choses sont encore supportables joli kal'dorei, lui murmurais-je en resserrant doucement mes doigts sur ses parties sensibles, mais si tu venais à ne pas te montrer coopératif, elles pourraient devenir extrêmement pénibles.

-Vous allez me torturer quoiqu'il arrive, dit-il lentement. Me torturer, me blesser, m'humilier : vous pensez déjà à le faire, et vous le ferez, mais vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi.

-Sans doute aurais-je de la satisfaction... »

Le kal'dorei déglutit.

« Qu'importe mon nom. À quoi bon le connaître ?

-Est-il si important de le cacher ? »

Il soupira longuement, sans toutefois répondre à aucune de mes questions. Je fis alors descendre ma main, lentement, jusqu'entre ses cuisses.

« Nevaan ! S'écria-t-il. Laissez-moi partir maintenant !

-Oh ? Répondis-je en retirant mes doigts. Ainsi tu acceptes que je tâte le devant mais pas le derrière ? Cela m'est familier !

-Délie-moi les mains, et je te montrerai l'étendue de ma tolérance. »

Le gloussement que j'émis à sa remarque eut tout l'air de l'énerver davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà !

«Oui, repris-je, mais tu n'auras ta liberté que si tu te montres docile.

-Ce n'est pas de cette manière que l'on traite les prisonniers ! Je suis un elfe de la nuit, pas un animal !

-Pas un... animal ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Pas un animal disait-il ? Pourtant son clan n'aspirait qu'à la brutalité et à la sauvagerie ! Il pouvait bien prétendre ne pas être comme eux, être différent, ais qu'est-ce qu'un elfe si différent ferait là-bas ? Ah ! Bien sûr ! Il était sûrement le garde-manger !

« Comment ? S'interrogea Nevaan.

-Si tu n'es pas aussi brutal que les autres, et que tu as tout de même ta place dans ce clan, c'est sans doute pour assouvir les pulsions des plus hardis. Tu dois être un chiot parmi les loups, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non ! J'ai été accepté, mais je ne me bats pas à leurs cotés. Je n'ai pas leur vision du monde, et ne partage pas les mêmes desseins. Je suis membre du Cercle Cénarien, une organisation neutre. Vous devez donc me libérer ! »

Je feintai l'hésitation. Rien ne me fit davantage plaisir que d'apercevoir une étincelle d'espoir dans son regard, un espoir que je rompis aussitôt.

« Il est vrai que tu ressembles à un chiot, si esseulé, lui susurrais-je à l'oreille. Pourrais-je être ton loup ? »

Ma proposition le fit instantanément retourner au silence. Qu'il était bon de s'amuser avec lui !

« Ou bien préfères-tu être le loup ? Je veux bien te laisser ce rôle si tu t'en montres digne, et ainsi je n'aurais pas à toucher à ton précieux postérieur. Qu'en dis-tu ? Attention en revanche si tu deviens grossier, je n'aurais nulle autre alternative que celle de te démontrer l'étendue de ta soumission. »

Le kal'dorei prit un certain temps avant de répondre. Espérait-il qu'un miracle se produise ? Comme si l'un de ses alliés s'apprêtait à enfoncer la porte afin de le secourir !

« Alors ? Que décides-tu ? À moins que tu ne veuilles que je choisisses pour toi ?

-J'ac... J'accepte. Mais alors j'obtiendrai ma libération ! »

Je me penchai vers lui.

« Penses-tu être en mesure de formuler la moindre condition ? Tu as accepté, tu joues le jeu et si tu le joues bien, alors peut-être je songerais à ta liberté.

-Que dois-je faire ?

-C'est très simple en vérité : sois au maximum de tes capacités, et laisse-moi en profiter pleinement ! »

Le joli kal'dorei comprit et acquiesça les instructions avec grande peine et ne broncha pas lorsque je reposai mes doigts sur son bas-ventre afin de défaire les quelques lacets qui lui nouaient les chausses.

Le pantalon délié et abaissé jusqu'aux genoux, je regardai avec tendresse son intimité en sommeil devant moi. En sommeil, et déjà si imposante ! Des tatouages marquaient ses cuisses et semblaient se poursuivre jusqu'à perte de vue. Ce satané vêtement cachait son torse ! Je me mis en charge de lui ôter sans plus attendre. Et que découvris-je en dessous ? Un jeune corps kal'dorei, à la musculature saillante par un entraînement rigoureux, Les tatouages blancs recouvraient avec beauté cette douce peau bleutée, et cette poitrine... Ah ! Mes mains ne purent se retenir de caresser ce ventre, ce torse, de suivre chaque courbe qui se présentaient à elles. Nevaan avait de nouveau fermer les yeux. Personnellement, j'en serais incapable ! Mon visage se posa lentement sur son abdomen, s'y frotta lentement, puis parvint au niveau de la poitrine. Mes lèvres s'y posèrent, caressèrent la chair, se portèrent à sa sensibilité et laissèrent ma langue prendre la relève. Tandis que je lui léchais abondamment le sein, mon regard se leva vers son visage. Je pouvais percevoir toute la gêne, tout le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour moi d'un seul coup d'œil. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Il pouvait apprécier comme détester, cela ne changerait rien. Mes doigts prirent possession de son organe et commencèrent à le stimuler vivement. Sa peau était toujours aussi agréable au toucher. Il me tardait de goûter à tous ses délices !

Voyant que les choses n'avançaient pas malgré mes caresses insistantes, je rappelai gentiment à mon partenaire que s'il voulait en finir vite, mieux valait pour lui participer. Il ne répondit rien, du moins pas avec des mots, mais me fit comprendre sa position par un autre moyen. Sa virilité poussa soudain entre mes doigts, se renforça. Son extrémité violacée devint alors visible : elle n'attendait plus que mon attention toute particulière ! Je quittai aussitôt son torse afin de m'y reporter. Glisser lentement ce colosse entre mes lèvres était aisé, cependant j'arrivais rapidement à ma limite... puis une idée me vint, me fit trembler d'excitation : et si j'utilisais ce bout d'elfe autrement ?

Nul doute ne persista dans mon esprit. Je lâchai un instant la virilité de mon compagnon et ôtai à mon tour mes chausses, puis enjambai son corps. Par inquiétude ou par curiosité, Nevaan avait ouvert les paupières. Ses jolis yeux jaunes m'observaient. Ah ah ! Ils ne purent s'empêcher de descendre le long de mon corps à un moment où Nevaan pensait qu'il n'avait plus mon attention. A peine j'eus reporter mon regard sur lui que le sien fit mine de me fuir. Ses yeux pouvaient difficilement cacher leur désir, mais son organe, quant à lui, en était incapable. Je n'avais même plus besoin de le stimuler pour le garder en éveil, et même maintenant il était pris de spasmes d'excitation. Ainsi il me désirait. Il désirait entrer en moi, mais était bien trop couard pour l'admettre. Cela ne me dérangeait pas : au moins nous aurons tous les deux de la satisfaction !

Je repris son organe, le portai jusqu'entre mes hanches, le fit caresser lentement mon accès. Sa virilité ne cessait de remuer entre mes doigts ! Moi aussi, je la désirais ! Avec précaution du fait de sa taille, je l'introduisis en moi. À cette première entrée, les lèvres de Nevaan s'entrouvrirent un instant. Tandis que je faisais glisser délicatement l'organe à l'intérieur, quelque chose d'inattendu survint : les hanches du kal'dorei s'étaient activées ! Le colosse me frappa avec force, me fit émettre un gémissement de douleur, mais Nevaan s'en fichait apparemment tant il se recula avant de frapper une seconde fois avec la même intensité. Je repris un peu de distance de son corps, puis m'immobilisai. Je le laissai entrer en moi de toute sa vigueur. Sa bouche s'était vraiment ouverte et expirait par intermittence des souffles chauds. Je délaissai entièrement son organe, remis une main sur son torse bouillant, une autre sur mon bas-ventre en chaleur, et caressai, caressai, avec autant de puissance et d'ardeur que les assauts sauvages du jeune elfe.

Nevaan me chargeait comme si sa vie en dépendait. À aucun moment il ne s'arrêta, ne serait-ce que pour récupérer. Je savais qu'il voulait abréger le plus possible. Il savait que cela n'était possible qu'en me donnant assez de plaisir pour être en paix plusieurs heures durant. Si seulement Aselan pouvait se montrer aussi farouche ! Je souhaitais atteindre les sommets en même temps que lui, pouvoir être en harmonie, mais il était trop rapide et la douleur de ses premières percées se ressentait toujours sur les suivantes. Je sentis ses liquides s'expulser en moi, s'écouler lentement contre mes parois. Son organe me quitta aussitôt après s'être vidé. Nevaan demeura alors allongé, me fit clairement comprendre qu'il souhaitait se reposer à présent. Cependant je n'en avais pas encore fini avec lui : j'approchai mon bas-ventre de son visage, continuai toujours plus vivement de me stimuler. Le kal'dorei pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme s'il pouvait espérer en éviter le plus possible, puis ferma les yeux et la bouche.

Le premier jet traversa son visage de haut en bas et parvint juste en-dessus de son œil droit. Les suivants eurent moins d'élan et se déversèrent sur sa joue, ses lèvres et son oreille. Je plaquai ensuite mon organe contre sa peau et pressai celui-ci, puis m'en servis pour caresser sa joue, tout en étalant sur son tendre visage la semence encore fraîche. Je sentais encore la sienne glisser entre mes rondeurs.

« La prochaine fois, je souhaiterai y goûter ! »

Nevaan ouvrit doucement les yeux, de crainte de recevoir un jet supplémentaire.

« La prochaine fois ? »

J'acquiesçai avec vivacité.

« La prochaine fois ? Répéta-t-il, indigné. J'ai suivi toutes tes instructions à la lettre !

-Tu as été excellent oui, mais j'ai encore tant à découvrir de toi... Il serait dommage de te libérer maintenant. »

Une grimace de rage lui embrasa soudain le visage.

« Mon frère te tueras si je ne le fais pas avant ! Hurla-t-il.

-Ton frère ? Est-il un joli kal'dorei tel que toi ? J'aimerais bien le capturer lui-aussi dans ce cas !

-Il est sûrement déjà à ma recherche, et lorsqu'il vous trouvera, il vous mettra à mort ! »

Quelle importance ? Des menaces en l'air ! Je quittai le lit, me rhabillai puis sortis de la chambre.J'en avais assez entendu et vu de lui, du moins, pour le moment...


End file.
